Math Helper Sweetheart
by YahooSounding
Summary: Leni Loud meets up with a serious and stoic math teacher that has failed her so many times that she has to be assigned a tutor... with the math teacher himself volunteering. Will this sweetheart manage to warm this math teacher's heart? And what of their conflicting feelings for each other? Leni Loud x OC


All right, this is a new story I had in mind for quite a while, so let's see where this goes from here!

* * *

As most students know, high school is a very rough time for people that didn't know what they were doing. Sure, there were some that know exactly what to do, and are quite talented in many subjects. But, in the case of one Leni Loud, some things are easier said than done.

As a lot of people know, Leni Loud is... not exactly the brightest person in her family, but she still knows enough to get by, so she wasn't a complete idiot, by all means. If anything, there are days where she learns quite a few new things, and other days where the subject bored her, and no matter how hard she tried her best to study the subject, she is able to squeak by with a B at best, C minus at worst. However, the one subject that Leni that always gave her trouble happened to be math. Now, granted, Leni did have a super smart sister that helps her with her homework, but lately, Lisa had been rather busy working, so she had to study the subject by herself.

So, needless to say, when she got her latest scores, her face looked all whimpery, ready to cry as she looked at the note to the side 'See me after school'. At lunch time, she was currently showing her friends the failed test scores as they whistled.

"Woof. I'm so sorry for you, Leni." Jackie said as she looked over the score. "I know how hard it is for you to figure out the complex problems."

"Like, I know." Leni looked down. "I can't help it. I try and I try, but there's nothing that I can do."

"Well, that math teacher WAS pretty strict when it comes to these problems." Mandee said as she munched on her sandwich. "I mean, he's cute, but he's pretty strict."

"Y-yeah... I'm almost afraid to approach him every time he calls on me for an answer." Leni shuddered as she had memorized the teacher's face, a furrowed look on his face as if glaring around. The black haired man in the tucked in blue shirt, tight blue pants and black shoes. Their math teacher, Mr. Oculus, which many have proclaimed their 'serious, stoic teacher of the class'. Even now, thinking about the teacher made them shudder to their core. "What do I do? He wants to see me after school, and he's going to make me feel dumb!"

"Now, let's not overreact." Mandee said as she looked up. "Yeah, he does have a no-nonsense attitude about him, but he's just doing his job, after all. He'll probably tell you where you went wrong, send a note to your parents and probably hire a tutor to help you with your problems."

"But I already have a tutor." Leni pointed out. "About a few of them, to be precise."

"We know, but... let's face it, Leni. Even your family may not be enough to help you. If you're going to need help, you need all you can get." Mandee said as she and Jackie looked at their worried blonde haired friend.

Leni took a while as she thought about it, as best as she possibly could. Could she, would she have the possible guts to face the teacher. She winced, wondering what she could do... but she knew it was a must. She opened her eyes as she looked between the two. "You're right. I'm just going to have to face it on my own. Just... wish me luck, okay girls?"

Jackie and Mandee gave Leni a reassuring smile as Leni took a few deep breaths, looking at the clock.

* * *

Pretty soon, the end of the day rolled by as most of the students were leaving, as Leni was passing them by, heading straight for the math classroom where the teacher would be at. She gulped nervously as she arrived at the classroom, still holding onto that test she had. Slowly, cautiously, she walked in as she peeked her head inside. "H-hello? Mr. Oculus?"

She looked around, but nobody seemed to be in the room. She gave a sigh of relief as she walked inside. Since the math teacher didn't seem to be in the classroom at this moment, it gave her plenty of time to set up as she tried to pull out her math book... only for it to slip under the table. Leni frowned as she tried to crawl under the desk to reach it. Little did she realize was that in crawling halfway through the desk, part of her dress lifted up, revealing the girl's turquoise panties. Now, if nobody was in the classroom peeking or looking, it would not be a big deal for anyone... except for the unfortunate teacher who just so happened to walk in as he stared in surprise.

Blushing a bit, he tried to look away, but couldn't help but feel... pretty interested. But, quickly recovering, he walked over to his desk and coughed.

Leni stopped cold the moment she heard the slight cough of the teacher. She quickly turned around as she noted that the math teacher had already taken his seat. "Oh, uh, Mr. Oculus!"

"Miss Loud. Kindly put your seat down in the chair so we can have a... discussion." Mr. Oculus said in a strict, but fair voice.

Leni blushed in embarrassment as she scrambled to sit down, but eventually did as she looked up to the male in worry and concern. At first, silence filled the air, until Mr. Oculus gave a nod. "Right then. Miss Loud, I couldn't help but notice that your grades have been... for lack of a better word, poor?"

"Well..." Leni chuckled nervously as she put a hand behind her head... before sighing as she looked down. "Yes..."

"Miss Loud, you do understand that in order to grow up into a good, successful woman, that you need to get good grades in school?" Mr. Oculus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yes, I know sir, but..." Leni looked down. "Please, I don't want any trouble. I just don't understand the complicated problems that are given to me! Normally, my family would try to help best they can, but not even their best help is enough."

Even the stoic of teachers had a heart as he looked at the poor girl's sobbing face. Taking a deep breath, he then spoke in a softer voice. "Now, miss Loud, I'm not trying to disrespect you, I'm just trying to advise you to get better in time. And you need everything you can get in order to succeed in life."

"But what do I do?" Leni asked, looking up at the teacher.

"You need to get better, try to act smart. Get help so you can better understand the problems..." Mr. Oculus said as he looked over at Leni as he went in thought. "But a student tutor just will not do... no, no... what you need is an advanced tutor, someone to your level that wants to understand you, to... try to help you advance along the way."

Leni raised an eyebrow as Mr. Oculus pulled out a paper and pen and wrote down an address, before handing it to Leni. "If you feel you need help, look me up. I'll be more than willing to help you out."

"Really?" Leni gave a small smile as she looked up towards Mr. Oculus. "Oh, thank you very much!"

"Hey, it's no trouble. We all want you to succeed, Leni. Now, you go out and try to have fun, tell your family what you'll be up to and not to worry." Mr. Oculus said as Leni got up from her seat. "You'll be figuring math out in no time..."

Leni gave a small grin as she started to walk off with the address in hand as she looked back towards the man with a smile as Mr. Oculus held his strict formation. She blushed as she looked away, before walking along her way, still not believing her luck. If what Mr. Oculus said was true, then... she couldn't wait for all the help.

As for Mr. Oculus himself, he turned around as he shook his head, trying to slap himself as he looked down. "I should be ashamed of myself!"

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he said to himself, "Okay, relax, it was just a simple accident, she didn't know, I didn't bring it up, things are going to be just fine. I'm just going to be her helper, nothing more, nothing less..."

Mr. Oculus gave a small nod as he looked at the clock, then went to collect his things, trying his best to not think about the... VERY interesting discovery he made today.

* * *

Yeah, this is a Leni Loud x OC story, but I want to see how it would work in the context given. Hope you guys like this new idea I'm trying to take, just... give it a shot, okay? And if you have any ideas regarding this, feel free to let me know!


End file.
